The Perks of Angering Your Boyfriend
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: Percy never thought that angering Nico could end up being so good to him. One-shot. Slash.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO or HOO, Rick Riordan does. And I'm not getting any money by writing this. :)**

* * *

**The Perks of Angering Your Boyfriend**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

"Could you just stop acting like a 5 year-old and give me the damn sword?" Nico di Angelo growled angrily.

Sometimes Percy could be extremely annoying. For Hades' sake, he loved that idiot more than anything, but it didn't mean Nico had to put up with all his bullshit and childish attitudes. For an almost 20 year-old man, Percy could be really immature. The older demigod stuck out his tongue to his boyfriend, which just proved Nico's point.

"Only if you ask nicely" the Sea Prince answered, winking.

A grin showed up on his lips, while Percy kept flipping the Stygian Iron sword on his hands. The expression on Nico's face was deadly serious; almost murderous. Anyone on Camp knew it was safer to stay away from the son of Hades when he had that particular expression on his face… but Percy didn't give a shit about it. He loved when his boyfriend was pissed; his Ghost King looked incredibly sexy when he was angry.

"What? The great King of Ghosts is incapable of saying 'please'?" the son of Poseidon teased "Come on Neeks, it's not that hard."

"Give back the fucking sword right now, Percy. Or I swear I'll take it from you by force" he threatened.

A nervous laugh escaped Percy's lips.

"I wanna see you trying, Death Breath" he replied conceited.

A maniac grin formed on Nico's face and that vision was enough to make Percy shiver. Before he could say anything, the son of Hades disappeared in the shadows, leaving Percy alone on the cabin.

"Oh, come on, shadow travelling is not fair, you cheater" the Sea Prince shouted annoyed.

His ocean green eyes roamed through the cabin, trying to locate his boyfriend. Percy wielded the sword properly, allowing his demigod senses to take control, as if he was preparing for a real fight.

He sensed something moving on his right side and, in a quick move, the older demigod jumped to the opposite side. To his surprise, Nico reappeared in front of him and pinned him to the ground, straddling him and restraining his movements.

"Got you" the younger demigod murmured in delight.

The maniac grin was still on his lips and his dark eyes were shinning with malice. Percy gulped; a warm feeling already spreading on his stomach.

"You cheated! This is so not fair!" Percy accused, pouting.

"I didn't cheat, Perce. We never established any rule here" Nico replied "And stop being a child, you started this stupid thing, Fish Brain."

The younger demigod took the sword out of Percy's hands and attached it back on his belt, where it belonged. The son of Poseidon took the opportunity and tried to change their position, but Nico pinned him on the floor once more.

"No, no, no. Don't even think about it" the Ghost King whispered huskily on the other boy's ear "I'm not done with you yet."

Percy closed his green eyes immediately when he felt Nico trailing hot kisses on his neck; nipping the sensitive skin there. The Sea Prince tangled his hands on his boyfriend soft curls, bringing his face up, so he could kiss him hungrily. For Poseidon's beard, he couldn't even remember how they had ended on that situation anymore. The way Nico's tongue teased his. The way the younger demigod was straddling him, smashing their hips together. The way his cold fingers were massaging Percy's muscles trough his shirt… it was enough to get Percy horny. The Sea Prince buckled his hips, grinding against the other boy. Nico moaned in approval and, suddenly, they were covered by the shadows.

Shadow travel was really odd for Percy, no matter how many times he had already done that with Nico. But that one travel was not long enough to bother him. In a meter of seconds, the shadows were gone and they were laying on Percy's bed at Cabin 3. The Italian still on top of him.

"You are a naughty boy, Perce. You behaved badly and I can't let it happen again" Nico murmured sensually, massaging the older demigod tigh "I'll have to punish you, babe."

Percy looked at his boyfriend in the eyes and the lustful look he saw on those dark eyes made his mouth go dry. Not too long after, their tongues were once more battling for dominance, while they ripped their clothes the faster they could. And while Percy kicked off his jeans, he made a mental note. He should totally piss Nico off more often.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

Here we go, another one-shot about my OTP. Really, I don't know what's happening to me, 'cause I've never written so much in such a short time. I don't know if I should be proud of myself, or if I should start to worry. Oh, whatever! I hope you like this one.

Please, leave reviews with your opinion. It's the only way for me to know if you guys are enjoying (or not) my stories. It only takes a minute. ;)

'Til next time.

_**~ Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
